mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Wiki
Welcome to the a comprehensive compendium of all elements of this crossover fangame that since May 29, 2008. *Game concepts *Characters *Worlds *Levels *Powerups *Items Super Mario Fusion: Revival - A spinoff and sister project to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion that focuses more on Mario-style game mechanics. *''SMF:R'' level list *''SMF:R'' music soundtrack listing Today is , * April 5, 2017: This Wiki will remain up. However, only established users can edit it from here on out. Feel free to create an account if you wish to edit this wiki. *'March 12, 2017': Fusion Gameworks has announced that the development of Super Mario Fusion: Revival (known at this time as Mario Fusion) has been ceased by the official devs, because of the lack of interest in development and the issue of Nintendo's copyright strikes. The source has been released to the public if anyone who happens to have Game Maker 8 Pro would like to continue the project, and Fusion Gameworks will stop creating fangames (others on the site still can and maybe will) and now pursue the goal of becoming an indie game developer. *'March 10, 2015': MKF (henceforth referred to as MKFC, or Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Classic) has been canceled--for good. What was once a substantial development team dwindled down to Lars Luron and Del. Team mismanagement in the past has caused MKFC to get bloated with content it didn't really need and has basically made the source a large mess. The inability to find the cause of bugs, real life obligations, and burnout combined were a fatal blow to the project. Expect Super Mario Fusion: Revival to be moved to its own wiki. * April 1st, 2012: MKF version 0.5 has finally been released! With over 50 new levels, new characters, powerups, minigames, revamped world maps, working save system, and much more, this latest version of Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is bigger than ever before. You can download the new version here: http://fusionfangaming.spriters-resource.com/index.php/topic,673.0/topicseen.html (the date is merely a coincidence- this is not a prank) *'August 16, 2011:' The MKF Reactor has moved 52 days early on August 15, 2011. The entire contents of MKFR is still available. It is just offline to make it clear we have moved. If you need anything from this now-defunct forum, let one of the administrators or developers on Fusion Fangaming know. Please update your bookmarks and register at Fusion Fangaming! *'August 6, 2011:' The fourm is moving again...this time on purpose. The new forum is not solely focused on just Mushroom Kingdom Fusion but on other games made by members of Fusion Team as well, as such the new site is called Fusion Fangaming and can be found at http://fusionfangaming.spriters-resource.com/index.php A huge thanks goes to The Spriter's Resource for providing hosting. In 60 days, the Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Reactor (the old forums) will be shut down, replaced by Fusion Fangaming. This will give you time to move over your important topics and other stuff to Fusion Fangaming. After October 6, 2011, the entire MKFR will be disabled, with a redirect link to Fusion Fangaming. This will not effect the wiki in any way. *Game Maker official site at YoYoGames: This is the tool used to make Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. *Mario Fan Games Galaxy (MFGG): A huge Mario fangame community. *Super Mario Wiki: A comprehensive Wiki on everything ever to do with the Mario universe. *Sonic News Network: A comprehensive Wiki on everything ever to do with the Sonic universe. *Metroid: Fan Mission: A Metroid fangame community similar to MFGG. *Sonic Fan Games Headquarters (SFGHQ): A Sonic fangame community. *Mega Man Knowledge Base (MMKB): A comprehensive Wiki on everything ever to do with the Mega Man universe. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as just Sonic) is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. Known as The Blue Blur, Sonic is the fastest character in the game. His sidekick and best friend is Miles "Tails" Prower. Read more... and Guts Man himself prepare to use the same power (Super Arm) against each other!]] DUN NUN!! Gutsman Wario and Guts Man himself prepare to use the same power (Super Arm) against each other! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Bosses